1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposite substrate opposed to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the opposite substrate and the TFT substrate. The TFT substrate includes a TFT formed in each of a plurality of pixel regions in order to independently drive each of the pixel regions.
Regions of a liquid crystal display panel may be classified into a display region substantially displaying an image and a bezel region enclosing the display region. The display region may be provided with a pixel unit including a gate line, a data line, a TFT and the like, and the bezel region may be provided with a gate driving unit for applying a gate signal to the gate line, or the like.
Recently, in order to reduce an area of the liquid crystal display panel, the development of a structure for decreasing a width of the bezel region has been conducted. For example, the development of a structure for maximally decreasing a width of a black matrix formed in the bezel region of the opposite substrate and a width of a seal line allowing for adhesion between a display substrate and the opposite substrate has been ongoing.
In the case in which a width of the bezel region is decreased, moisture or humidity may be introduced into the liquid crystal display panel through an interface between a polyimide-based liquid crystal alignment layer and a seal line, such that the interior of the liquid crystal display panel may be corroded and a border residue may be caused. Eventually, the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate may be separated from each other.